


[Podfic] Variations on Variegation

by RsCreighton



Series: Birthday Podfics 2016 [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-OT3, Wingfic, bullying is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: What happens, in a world where wings and their colouring are a status symbol, when you are born different?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Variations on variegation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152874) by [Rabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabble/pseuds/Rabble). 



> Moar late bday podfic
> 
> Thanks to Rabble for writing this for my bday and so look PODFIC for my bday xD <3

**Length:**   04:26  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/%5bMCU%5d%20Variations%20on%20Variegation.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/%5bMCU%5d%20Variations%20on%20Variegation.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
